AatC: Simonore
by subject2host
Summary: Looking for something to get off to? You've just found the right story for you then. Rated M For: Graphic Intercourse


**!WARNING!**  
**The following content is for mature audiences ONLY. I am strictly a porn novelist for CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks and or user generated chipmunk characters. Don't say I didn't warn you.**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**V**  
**Enjoy.**  
**(I had an idea...and I liked it. So this short story is a bit different. You'll see what I mean. Also, I was laughing quite loudly over this in the end cause it started to become educational.)**  
**XD**

Everything was quiet and serene in the Seville house hold, something rare and deeply cherished by Simon. He, Theodore and Jeanette were the only ones there.

Summer vacation had just begun and Dave was out for a business meeting concerning upcoming concerts. Alvin was of course attending summer school at West Eastman High while Brittany and Eleanor had gone out shopping with Claire. Simon sat up against his pillow, silently reading a Shakes Spear novel and sipping from a glass of water he set on the night stand beside him. Jeanette snored softly from beneath the covers of her bunk across from Simon, the covers of which had been pulled over her head so Simon could leave the lights on while he read. As for Theodore, he'd been spending his afternoon watching cartoons in the living room.

Theodore turned the TV off from the couch arm rest prior to jumping down to the beige carpet and traipsing over to the kitchen. He jumped up onto the counter and opened the cupboards, hoping for something to snack on. Theodore reached out for a half full bag of cheese balls, but he changed his mind. 'Why do I think I need to eat something, but I'm not hungry?', he thought to himself.

Back in their bedroom, Simon flipped the page of his novel. 'Chapter 57.', he thought to himself with a smile. He began reading again but noticed a figure in the door way.

"Oh hey, Theo. Finally got tired of watching television, huh?", Simon asked while setting the book in his lap.

"Yeah. I would have watched more but I...I don't know. I just can't pay attention to it enough to enjoy it.", the green-clad chipmunk replied whilst hopping up onto Simon's bunk, sitting across from him.

"Why's that?"

"Um...I guess I may as well ask you. You know about everything in the world right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Yes, I am quite knowledgeable but that doesn't mean I know everything. Is it something you were learning in school? Just never understood it?"

"Kinda. I heard someone say it at school before the last tests."

"The final exams, yes. Well?", Simon said as he took a sip of his water.

"What is sex?"

Simon nearly spilled the water all over his book. It was a task just to choke down the water he had in his mouth!

"O-k, ok the-en.", Simon sputtered, coughing up driblets of liquid, "And who did you h-here that from?"

"One of Ryan's friends. Are...are you alright Simon?"

"I'm fine.", Simon sighed, " Well, Theo. Your a little young for this but...sex is how babies are made."

"What? But I thought they were-"

"No they weren't carried here by pelicans."

"...U-um...ok...then what is sex though?"

Simon sighed again, "Sex is an act that two organisms indulge in when they feel strong emotions for one another. Al-though...some people do it just for fun."

"Is it a game?"

"What? Well, not really. It's an adult activity. Nothing we'll be old enough to do for a while yet."

"W-why can't we do sex? If we did it just for fun."

Simon cringed, "U-um! First of all, the proper way of saying it is 'having sex'. Secondly, one normally wouldn't do it for fun, neither would two boys do it. Plus, i'm your brother! It...it just isn't right."

"Oh.", Theodore began absentmindedly fiddling with the fabric on his hoodie, "Do you think you could show me though? Just this once?"

Simon just stared wide eyed. He too wanted to know what sex was like, although he'd always imagined that Jeanette would be his first, and at a more proper time and occasion. He glanced at the clock which read 1:38. No one else would be home for almost an hour and a half. That left Jeanette. However, she slept straight through a small hurricane a couple months back. Simon solicitously made his decision.

"Fine.", he set his book mark in between the pages and sat his novel atop his night stand, "But only this once. And remember to be as quiet as possible."

Theodore sat there in confusion, "Stay quiet? You have to make noise when you have sex?"

"Actually, noise is just something sex causes you to make. We can't have anyone knowing we're doing this, understood?"

"Um, sure...so...how do we start?"

"Alright.", Simon said with a sigh while rubbing his forehead, "Take off your hoodie."

Theodore did as he was told. After pulling the green hoodie over his head, he saw that Simon had done the same. Theodore giggled with excitement, happy that he'd get to do something a little different from their usual games and shenanigans. Simon got up onto his knees and crawled over to Theodore.

"Ok, Theo. Um...there are lots of ways we can start. Most people just kiss and cuddle at first...", Simon explained nervously.

"Kissing? I thought that only boys do that with girls.", the naked Theodore replied.

"Oddly enough, not always.", said Simon as his little brother smiled.

Simon gasped in shock when Theodore suddenly leaned in and embraced him as their lips connected. Theodore closed his eyes, relishing in the warm, moistness of Simon's lips on his. Simon placed his right paw behind his little brother's head and his left paw ran his fingers through the fur on Theodore's side. Theodore leaned in further, not wanting the kiss to end as Simon pulled away, trailing a strand of saliva between their lips. Theodore opened his eyes and stared into Simon's.

"Th-that felt really nice, Simon. Um...what now?", asked the younger chipmunk.

Simon glanced over at Jeanette's bed again. She hadn't moved a muscle since he'd last checked. He breathed in deeply and exhaled, "Alright, Theo. Just follow my lead."

"A-alright.", Theodore replied as Simon reached down and began messaging the rims of his thighs between his legs.

**(Quick notice, because this was written in the form where they only wear their hoodies, their genitals are concealed in what is known as a sheath, which is beneath the skin and also concealed, but by fur. I assume you all know this, but you never know.)**

Theodore just watched Simon intently, gasping slightly when he noticed his small Chipmunk prick begin to peek out from it's sheath. Simon stopped touching his little brothers thighs and took Theodore's penis in his paw and began playing with it, rubbing the sides and the little hole on the tip.

Theodore moaned quietly while watching Simon play with his privates, "S-Simon, that feels really good. Please keep doing that!"

Simon stopped momentarily to lick his paw, then grabbed Theodore's pinkish, little cock and continued stroking it. Theodore noticed something reddish between Simon's legs and tried to reach out and grab it. Simon yelped when he felt his little brother's paw on his fully erect penis, making him gasp just after and bringing his paws to his mouth. He turned back to Jeanette. She was still sound asleep.

Simon sighed in relief and glared at Theodore, "Warn me before you touch me like that!", he hissed.

"I-i'm sorry Si. I just...wanted you to feel good too.", Theodore replied while staring at his older brother's throbbing erection.

Simon's face flushed red with embarrassment, "W-well, I know how we could both feel good. Uh, thanks to some kid at school who kept making perverted jokes all the time. Th-Theo...um...lay on top of me."

Simon laid on his back as his little brother obeyed him. They both blushed when Theodore's penis rubbed against Simon's.

"U-um, Theo? Lay atop me the other way around.", said Simon.

"Um, ok.", Theodore replied as he crawled back around, brushing against Simon's erection multiple times as he did so, "Like this?"

"Uh, I think so. Now we're both just supposed to suck one another's...genitals.", Simon nervously explained.

Simon was caught off guard when he felt something cool and wet engulf his cock. His hips bucked involuntarily from the sudden surge of pleasure. He noticed something wet and fleshy pressing against his cheek, and looked to find his little brothers penis throbbing before him, desperate for his loving. He didn't want to disappoint his little brother, so he immediately took hold of it in his paw and ran his tongue along it's short length a few times before slipping it into his mouth. This earned him a loud but muffled moan from between his legs. Simon smiled and moved the tiny cock in and out his mouth, rubbing his tongue all over it as he did to make the experience as enjoyable as possible for Theodore.

Theodore's penis tasted strangely good to Simon. It didn't particularly taste like anything but did have a faint flavor of green apple, since Theodore used flavored baby soap when ever he bathed in case the soap got in his mouth. He loved the fleshy texture of his brother's penis and how is throbbed comfortably in his mouth. He could taste driblets of somethings slimy and salty whenever his tongue ran over the head of Theodore's cock, while making him chuckle by the soft moans Theodore let out.

The feeling of Theodore sucking him off was by far the most heavenly thing he'd ever experienced his whole life. Every time Theodore brought his head up, he'd make a wet smacking or slurping noise, which only turned Simon on even more. Simon could feel his little brother's paws fondling his fur coated balls, gently squeezing and rubbing all over them while his warm and slimy mouth bobbed up and down between his legs.

It seemed as though it had been an eternity and they were both floating in the clouds, unending pleasure building up more and more over time. Theodore began to feel something strange in his penis, a surge of pleasure and pressure that slowly made it's way to the tip of his fondled erection. Before he knew what he was doing, cum began to gush into Simon's mouth, spewing out in long lasting, thick ropes of hot, gooey chipmunk cum. Simon's eyes widened in shock and pleasure, quickly clamping his lips tightly around Theodore's cock and continuing to suck him, milking him for all he was worth. The same feeling soon assaulted Simon, resulting in him violently bucked his hips into his little brother's face as he too came. Theodore easily swallowed every drop of the creamy cum Simon had to offer while they both moaned loudly in unison and sheer pleasure.

Jeanette slowly lifted up the bed covers, just enough to peek out and see what the strange noises she heard were, having just woke up from her nap. She gasped in shock at the sight of Theodore and Simon, both completely naked and their hoodies beside them. Theodore is on top of Simon, both with each other's genitals stuffed into their mouths. She shudders in sudden despair and grief, but also in utter guilt as her paw trails down and slips beneath her skirt and panties.

Theodore melted atop Simon like butter and rolled off onto his back on the bed, panting heavily, "S-Simon...th...that was amazing!", the younger chipmunk exclaimed, "I-is there more t-to this?"

Simon slowly got up and leaned forward slightly with his head down, panting as well. He was already exhausted and yet his little brother wanted more. There was still some strands of Theodore's cum in his mouth and the strong, salty taste of it sat heavily in his sinuses.

"Wha-? Um, yeah. There's more. But I'm already so tired!", Simon whined.

Theodore cocked his head to the side, "You are? Well, i-is there part of this that I can do that won't make you more tired?", he asked.

Simon just sat there, slightly dazed as he thought about how else he could please his little brother, "I suppose you could indulge in anal. As oppose to how you'd normally insert your penis in a female's vagina. When males do it, they put their penis in the other's anus."

"In what?"

"Er, my butt hole."

"Your butt? Um, ok then."

Theodore then crawled over to his older brother and gently pushed him down on the bed. He then made him spread his legs apart, giving him a full view of Simon's genitals and tail hole.

"Sooo, I just put it in you?", Theodore asked.

"I guess so. And you push it in and out repeatedly."

Theodore smiled while looking down at his erection, "Ok!"

Theodore immediately tried to press his cock into Simon, only to find it was too dry to go in, as well as Simon began to hiss in pain when he pressed harder. He stopped to think of what to do...then smiled. Simon gasped when he felt Theodore wrap his lips around his cock and sucked off the remaining saliva and cum. He watched the young chipmunk let saliva and cum drip down from his mouth onto his own penis before grabbing a hold of it and rubbing the contents all over.

Simon let his head fall back against the covers, grinning slightly when he felt something slimy and warm press against him. Theodore pressed in, the saliva lubricating him so he was able to stuff the whole thing inside Simon in a single motion. Theodore moaned softly in pleasure and began to pump into his brother, who was also greatly enjoying the experience.

Back at Jeanette's bed, she was doing her best to contain her moans, which were reduced to barely audible shudders as her fingers slid in and out her nether lips with far more audible squishing sounds. She peaked out again to see Theodore sitting between her boyfriend's legs, humping him at a slow pace. She watched as Theodore took a hold of Simon's again fully erect cock and started masturbating him as he continued thrusting in and out of him. She wanted to look away so badly, pretend this wasn't happening, but at the same time couldn't help but watch, for it only heightened her own arousal.

Simon grabbing the bed spread tightly with his paws as Theodore quickened his pace, thrusting his cock deep into him harder and faster. All the while, as Theodore's pleasure increased, his hand moved up and down Simon's penis faster and faster. Theodore moaned louder now, loving the feeling of Simon's intestinal muscles contracting around his cock. He felt a short spurt of cum shoot out, but he wasn't anywhere near finished. Theodore thrusted harder into Simon, desperate for more pleasure. Simon half yelped, half moaned as he felt his little brother thrust in while his paw brushed over the tip of his penis at the same time, sending him over the edge. Cum spasmed out from the penis Theodore's paw was wrapped around, going all over the bed sheets, Theodore face and Simon's chest and stomach. Not too long after, Theodore moaned, but more softly then Simon, and slightly grunted as he ejaculated into Simon's insides, filling him with his thick spunk. Theodore continued to thrust into Simon, slowly now, so that every drop was placed inside his brother.

Jeanette covered her mouth with her free paw as tightly as she could to contain her own moans as she coated her fingers in her sticky girl cum. She panted heavily, bringing her paw up to her mouth and licked it clean. She rested her head back against the pillow with a sigh and looked out the crack in her bed sheets again to see Theodore lay forward atop of Simon and hug him. She could see cum leaking from between her boyfriend's legs onto the bed spread and what of it was stuck in their fur. She sighed again and closed her eyes, silently grieving over what she and they just did.

Theodore held his embrace with Simon for a long time. It wasn't until Simon asked him to get off so he could get to his water that he stopped.

Theodore prodded at the thick cum that polka dotted his fur, "Um, Simon? This stuff is kinda sticky."

Simon took a sip from his water and wiped his arm across his mouth, "It's sticky because cum consists of semen, a fluid that has sugar in it. The sugar is what makes it sticky. I'd wash that off soon if I were you.", Simon explained while pushing up his glasses.

Simon then grabbed his hoodie and jumped off the bed, heading for the bathroom to wash off. Theodore gazed at him as he vacated the room.

He glanced at his hoodie and then back, "Um, ok. And thanks Si!"

Simon called back from the bathroom, "Your welcome!"

Theodore heard the faucet turn on and sighed. He suddenly caught movement in the corner of his eye and looked over to see what is was.

His eyes widened when he saw the barely visible face of Jeanette peaking at him from under her covers and quickly retreat.

**I'm not sure if that was the best way to end this, but whatever. I've been quite busy with my normal life, so don't go complaining about how long it took to write this. Plus, this is just a hobby. One of several actually. I work on these when I desire to do so and that's how it will always be. The next jack off fuel short will be of Simon and Jeanette. Don't expect it soon, even though it could come out soon. It all depends.**


End file.
